indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Indiana Jones appearances
Feature films *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of DoomNote that ''Temple of Doom is a prequel to Raiders of the Lost Ark. (1984) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (May 22, 2008) Television *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' television series (March 4, 1992-1996) *''The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones'' Books Apart from novel adaptations of the movies, and several Young Indiana Jones episodes, there is also a series of original paperback novels about the adventures of Indiana Jones, and another series of novels about Young Indiana Jones for younger readers. In Germany, there was a series of adult novels by author Wolfgang Hohlbein, which only appeared in German and Dutch. In France there was a Young Indiana Jones series by Joseph Jacobs and Richard Beugne, only available in French. Most books are listed at http://www.indianajones.de/youngIndy/texte/books.php. Film adaptations *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' by Campbell Black *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' by James Kahn *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' by Les Martin (Children's book) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' by Rob MacGregor *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' by Les Martin (Children's book) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' by James Rollins *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' by unknown (Children's book) Random House *''Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure'' - by William McCay *''Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror'' - by Les Martin *''Young Indiana Jones and the Circle of Death'' - by William McCay *''Young Indiana Jones and the Secret City'' - by Les Martin *''Young Indiana Jones and the Princess of Peril'' - by Les Martin *''Young Indiana Jones and the Gypsy Revenge'' - by Les Martin *''Young Indiana Jones and the Ghostly Riders'' - by William McCay *''Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of Ruby Cross'' - by William McCay *''Young Indiana Jones and the Titanic Adventure'' - by Les Martin *''Young Indiana Jones and the Lost Gold of Durango'' - by Megan Stine and H. William Stine *''Young Indiana Jones and the Face of the Dragon'' - by William McCay *''Young Indiana Jones and the Journey to the Underworld'' - by Megan Stine and H. William Stine *''Young Indiana Jones and the Mountain of Fire'' - by William McCay *''Young Indiana Jones and the Pirates' Loot'' - by J.N. Fox *''Young Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Tiger'' - by William McCay *''Young Indiana Jones and the Mask of the Madman'' - by Megan Stine and H. William Stine *''Young Indiana Jones and the Ring of Power'' - Megan Stine *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: The Mummy's Curse'' - by Megan Stine and H. William Stine *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: Field of Death'' - by Les Martin *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: Safari Sleuth'' - by A.L. Singer *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: The Secret Peace'' - by William McCay *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: The Trek of Doom'' - by Les Martin *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: Revolution!'' - by Gavin Scott *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: Race to Danger'' - by Stephanie Calmenson *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: Prisoner of War'' - by Sam Mclean Bantam Books The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: *''The Valley of The Kings'' - by Richard Brightfield *''South of the Border'' - by Richard Brightfield *''Revolution in Russia'' - by Richard Brightfield *''Masters of the Louvre'' - by Richard Brightfield *''African Safari'' - by Richard Brightfield *''Behind the Great Wall'' - by Richard Brightfield *''The Roaring Twenties'' - by Richard Brightfield *''The Irish Rebellion'' - by Richard Brightfield Indiana Jones Adult Novel Series: *''Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi'' - by Rob MacGregor *''Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants'' - by Rob MacGregor *''Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils'' - by Rob MacGregor *''Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge'' - by Rob MacGregor *''Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy'' - by Rob MacGregor *''Indiana Jones and the Interior World'' - by Rob MacGregor *''Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates'' - by Martin Caidin *''Indiana Jones and the White Witch'' - by Martin Caidin *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' - by Max McCoy *''Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs'' - by Max McCoy *''Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth'' - by Max McCoy *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx'' - by Max McCoy German novels *''Indiana Jones und das Schiff der Götter'' (Indiana Jones And The Ship Of The Gods) - by Wolfgang Hohlbein *''Indiana Jones und die Gefiederte Schlange'' (Indiana Jones And The Feathered Snake) - by Wolfgang Hohlbein *''Indiana Jones und das Gold von El Dorado'' (Indiana Jones And The Gold Of El Dorado) - by Wolfgang Hohlbein *''Indiana Jones und das verschwundene Volk'' (Indiana Jones And The Vanished People) - by Wolfgang Hohlbein *''Indiana Jones und das Schwert des Dschingis Khan'' (Indiana Jones And The Sword of Genghis Khan) - by Wolfgang Hohlbein *''Indiana Jones und das Geheimnis der Osterinseln'' (Indiana Jones And The Secret Of Easter Island) - by Wolfgang Hohlbein *''Indiana Jones und das Labyrinth des Horus'' (Indiana Jones And The Labyrinth Of Horus) - by Wolfgang Hohlbein *''Indiana Jones und das Erbe von Avalon'' (Indiana Jones And The Legacy Of Avalon) - by Wolfgang Hohlbein Ballantine Books Adult Indiana Jones: *#1 Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Horror Island - by R. L. Stine *#2 Indiana Jones and the Lost Treasure of Sheba - by Rose Estes *#3 Indiana Jones and the Giants of the Silver Tower - by R. L. Stine *#4 Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Fates - by Richard Wenk *#5 Indiana Jones and the Cup of the Vampire - by Andrew Helfer *#6 Indiana Jones and the Legion of Death - by Richard Wenk *#7 Indiana Jones and the Cult of the Mummy’s Crypt - by R. L. Stine *#8 Indiana Jones and the Dragon of Vengeance - by H. William Stine, and Megan Stine *#9 Indiana Jones and the Gold of Genghis Khan - by Ellen Weiss *#15 Indiana Jones and the Ape Slaves of Howlings Island - R. L. Stine *#17 Indiana Jones and the Mask of the Elephant - by H. William Stine, and Megan Stine Young Indiana Jones: *''The Mata Hari Affair'' - by James Luceno *''The Mummy's Curse'' - by Parker Smith Graphic Novels *''The Curse of the Jackal'' - by Dan Barry *''The Search for the Oryx'' - by Dan Barry *''The Peril of the Fort'' - by Dan Barry Role Playing Gaming Books Gaming Books by TSR: *''The Adventures of Indiana Jones'' - by TSR (role playing) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' - by TSR(role playing) *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' - by TSR (role playing) *''Indiana Jones and the Crystal Death'' - by TSR (role playing) *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Goddess'' - by TSR (role playing) *''Indiana Jones and the Nepal Nightmare'' - by TSR (role playing) *''Indiana Jones and the 4th Nail'' - by TSR (role playing) *''The Adventures of Indiana Jones: Judge's Survival Pack'' - by TSR (role playing) Gaming Books by West End Games: *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Rising Sun'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Templars'' *''Indiana Jones and the Lands of Adventure'' *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Vampires'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indiana Jones Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones Artifacts'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates and other Tales'' *''Indiana Jones Magic & Mysticism: The Dark Continent'' Non-fiction books *''Lost Diaries of Young Indiana Jones'' by Eric D. Weiner *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: On the Set and Behind the Scenes'' by Dan Madsen *''Indiana Jones Explores Ancient Egypt'' - by John Malam *''Indiana Jones Explores Ancient Rome'' - by John Malam *''Indiana Jones Explores Ancient Greece'' - by John Malam *''Indiana Jones Explores The Vikings'' - by John Malam *''Indiana Jones Explores The Incas'' - by John Malam *''Indiana Jones Explores The Aztecs'' - by John Malam Role Playing Games In 1984, TSR released a role-playing game based on the character, which incorporated material from the two films released up to that point. Ten years later, West End Games purchased the rights and released a box set with several adventure modules, using a completely different game system. Comics Over the years there have been a number of ''Indiana Jones'' comics from a number of publishers. There was a comic book published by Marvel Comics in the early 1980s featuring the talents of John Byrne among others. Later Dark Horse Comics produced a number of Indiana Jones mini-series. Indy also had a cameo in a non-canonical Star Wars story in an issue of the Star Wars Tales comic books. Dark Horse will be reprinting all their Indiana Jones comics in Omnibus editions in 2007. The French comic book publisher Bagheera has made 3 Indiana Jones comic books starting in 1993. The first 2 French Indy comics were part of a Shell collection. All 3 comics have been written and drawn by the duo Moliterni & Alessandrini. None of these titles are available in English. Dark Horse Comics *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' (reprinted in Omnibus v1) *''Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient'' (reprinted in Omnibus v1) *''Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold'' (reprinted in Omnibus v1) *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece'' *''Indiana Jones and the Shrine of the Sea Devil'' *''Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sargasso Pirates '' *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dance of Death'' Marvel Comics The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones *Ikons of Ikammanen *The Devil's Cradle *Gateway to Infinity *Club Nightmare *Africa Screams *The Gold Goddess *The Fourth Nail *Deadly Rock *Demons *The Sea Butchers *The Search for Abner Ravenwood *The Cuban Connection *Beyond the Lucifer Chamber *End Run *Dragon by the Tail *The Secret of the Deep *Revenge of the Ancients *Good as Gold *Trail of the Golden Guns *Tower of Tears *Shot by Both Sides *Fireworks *Big Game *Double Play *Magic, Murder & The Weather *Something’s Gone Wrong Again Star Wars Tales *''Star Wars'' Tales #19: Into the Great Unknown Bagheera Stories *Indiana Jones et le Secret de la Pyramide *Indiana Jones et la Cité de la Foudre *Indiana Jones et le Grimoire Maudit Video games Various computer and video games have also been produced. They include: *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (Atari 2600) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (arcade) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (Nintendo Entertainment System) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (C64) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game'' (C64, Amiga, Atari ST, Macintosh, PC) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure'' (Amiga, Atari ST, Macintosh, PC) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (Nintendo Entertainment System - Taito) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (Nintendo Entertainment System - Ubi Soft) *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' (Nintendo Entertainment System) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (Nintendo Game Boy) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (Sega Master System - European and Brazilian release) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (Sega Genesis) *''Instruments of Chaos starring Young Indiana Jones'' (Sega Genesis) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (Sega Game Gear) *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) *''Indiana Jones in Revenge of The Ancients'' (PC) *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: The Action Game'' (PC, Amiga, Macintosh, C64) *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: The Graphic Adventure'' (PC, Amiga, Macintosh) (also a comic book of the same name) *''Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix'' (canceled) *''Indiana Jones and the Lost Kingdom'' (C64) *''Indiana Jones and His Desktop Adventures'' (PC) *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine'' (PC, Nintendo 64, Nintendo Game Boy Color) *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb'' (PC, PlayStation 2, Microsoft Xbox) *Untitled 2007 game - unrelated to the upcoming 2008 film. *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Videogame'' He also made a cameo at the end of the video game "Yoda Stories " (Game Boy Color) and will be an unlockable character in Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga to promote "Lego Indiana Jones". Attractions George Lucas has collaborated with Walt Disney Imagineering on four occasions to create Indiana Jones attractions for Disney theme parks worldwide: *The "Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!" show opened at the Disney-MGM Studios in Lake Buena Vista, Florida in 1989. *The "Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril" rollercoaster opened at Disneyland Paris in Marne-la-Vallee, France, in 1993. *The "Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye" opened in Disneyland in Anaheim, California, in 1995. *The "Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Crystal Skull" opened at Tokyo DisneySea in Chiba, Japan, with the park in 2001. Pinball Indiana Jones: The Pinball Adventure (1993, Williams), designed by Mark Ritchie, is a widebody pinball game that features sound clips from all three theatrical films (as well as original speech by John Rhys-Davies), and features 12 different stages (four stages each based on different scenes from the movies, including three video modes). If you complete all 12 stages, you will enter the game's "Wizard Mode", called Eternal Life. This was the first game to use Williams/Midway's DCS Sound System, with the music composed by Chris Granner. Category:Media